Titania's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: A rift between Magnolia and the Wizarding World opens, allowing the two worlds to access one another. Team Natsu decides to investigate the muggle world, and in doing so, they end up discovering a severely beaten child, who promptly takes a liking to Erza. Erza grows attached to him, and decides to raise him as her own.
1. Chapter 1

It all started six months after the rift between Magnolia and the Wizarding World opened up. At first, the Wizarding World had been wary of their neighbours. After a few months the two worlds learned much from each other, brightening their economy and academics. Hell even politics were better now that Magnolias Wizard Council had a say in their matters. Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge had even been exposed for the people they truly were, and had been kicked out of their positions at the Ministry of Magic.

So now that the two were connected, there was one more issue. The Muggle World. Magnolia was shocked to hear that they thought Magic couldn't be exposed. And it was the PERFECT opportunity for a few certain guild members to explore!

"All right, let's see what this whole muggle thing's about!" Natsu exclaimed eagerly.

"Natsu, keep it down!" Lucy hissed. "We don't want the wizards here to start asking questions!"

Gray grumbled to himself, "I can't believe you guys talked me into this. We have to be careful! We're probably gonna look really weird in these clothes."

"Speak for yourself, Ice Boy!" Natsu snapped. "It doesn't even matter what you wear because we all know you're not gonna keep it on anyway!"

Erza only came along because she was curious to see what people were like without magic, how they functioned. She didn't mind she was wearing her armor. No one would bother her.

Wendy and Carla had gone off on a solo mission, and weren't expected back for at least a week. The rest of team Natsu would tell them about their exploits in the muggle world...

Natsu and Gray were arguing but keeping up as the group examined the environment they were in. It wasn't too different. Just really cold and not as colorful. After a few minutes, Natsu groaned.

"THIS PLACE IS BORING!"

"Maybe we'll find something cool if we keep looking around?" Happy suggested. Natsu pouted, then looked over. He saw a nearby car.

"Wait how do their cars work if there's no magic?" he asked , genuinely confused.

"I'm anxious to see how Magic-less people live!" Erza announced. The group snapped to attention, marching around Erza to go find a simple Neighborhood. They got many a strange look, but they didn't mind. Lucy even got hit on twice. Eventually they found themselves in a neighborhood called Little Winging, on a street called Privet Drive.

"Uh...We came a pretty long way...Did anyone actually map the way back?" Lucy asked uneasily.

Natsu laughed, "We don't need a map. And This neighborhood is SO Boring! I wish there was something that could ha-"

A faint screaming sound was heard and Erza was the first to react, rushing a small ways up the street to where the screaming was heard. She found herself looking at a boring, neat little house. But something told her an evil act was happening.

The rest of team Natsu caught up shortly afterwards, panting heavily. "Erza, why the hell'd you run off like that?" Natsu exclaimed. Erza, raising her hand to silence her team, she walked up to the door and pounded on it, silencing the rumbling and yelling that was heard from inside. She waited a few moments, knowing her team had heard the screaming and yelling as well. Next thing she knew, a tall, lanky, ugly woman with a face like a horse answered, looking at them with scorn.

Erza looked at her with an equal amount of distaste and put a hand on her hip. "I heard screaming coming from your home. Is everything all right?"

Inside the house, One Harry Potter was in the worst pain he'd ever felt. His Uncle had been slamming him into walls and was Halfway through hacking his leg off with a cleaver. He was hurt, confused and terrified until he heard a voice at the front door.

This voice, seemed nice and elegant. He found himself wanting to hear more of it and an unfamiliar feeling if rebellion filled his body. Clearing his weak throat he yelped out,

"HELP!"

Erza's ears picked up the sound of the weak plea for help. She glared at the horse woman before her, and quite roughly shoved her to the floor, storming over in the direction of the cupboard.

Vernon Dursley intercepted her, trying to hit her with a meat cleaver covered in Harry's blood, but a chuck of ice hit him in the face as Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy followed Erza. Erza found herself in front of some stairs, where a cupboard was. What was disturbing though is the steady stream of blood coming out of it. Erza tore the cupboard door off its hinges and gasped.

Having been tortured as a child herself, she could sympathise. The sight though... The cupboard had tattered blankets, throw up, feces and one severely injured little child, probably only two Happy's tall! She looked at the beaten little boy in the cupboard in complete and utter horror and disgust, and felt her fists clench at her sides.

And the little one was looking at her with such big eyes ! In fact they looked... Crazed.

Harry had done it! Someone had come to help! Knowing this he let out a deep laugh, a crazed laugh before he realised that these people probably didn't want hin. His loud laughing and smile slipped into deep sobbing.

Erza found herself rooted to the spot, unable to find the will to move so much as a finger! This was...an utterly devastating sight...

The rest of her team stepped forward to see what was up.

"Mother of God..." Gray gasped.

"DID YOU DO THIS?! I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled, attacking the pile of flesh.

Lucy had simply begun crying, unable to take her eyes away.

Happy had froze in his tracks and fell to the ground in shock at the sight.

Finally, Erza reacted. Immediately, she lunged forward and snatched the child up in her arms.

She realised that many the Hearts Kreuz wasn't the best armor to wear, so she quickly requiped to her Samurai armor, cradling the child close, examining his MANY injuries. His leg...Oh god, his LEG... While the obese man had failed to cut it off...The blood gushing out of the wound was sickening...

Harry dizzily looked up at Erza. Seeing her red hair reminds him of someone from a long time ago...

"M-mama..." He whispered as he passed out.

The reactions in the room varied. Gray looked at Erza with a raised brow. Lucy's sobbing caught in her throat as she looked at her friend with wide eyes. Natsu turned to look at her, absentmindedly barraging Vernon with punches.

As for Erza herself? Erza blushed, before realising how much pain he must have gone through. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, coaxing him with "Mamas here... Rest now..." Which the little one did, dropping like a rock. The redheaded mage smiled softly and held him closer, gently stroking the top of his tiny head as he snored softly.

"Erza... He's hurt really badly." Lucy tearfully told him. Erza nodded, feeling despair as well.

"We're going to take him back to Magnolia. Where I'm going to adopt him!" She declared, requiping into her Speed Armor and rushing away.

"E-Erza! We- Aw she's gone." Lucy grumbled. She turned her attention back to the rapidly injuring fat man and got the work helping Natsu and Gray.

"You're gonna pay big time, fat boy!" Natsu roared, kicking Vernon in the head.

Gray stomped on his chest, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"OPEN GATE OF THE SCARED BULL!" Lucy screamed, Taurus appearing in the living room.

"Lucy' Why'd you summon that guy?" Happy asked.

Lucy scowled. "Because he's gonna beat this walrus black and blue!" Taurus blinked in surprise.

"Hunh? I am? Why?"

"DID I ASK YOU TO QUESTION ME?!" Lucy yelled, breathing Fire. Taurus winced, turning to the overweight man, who crawled to get away. But that effort was futile.

*Ten minutes later...*

Every bone in Vernons body was shattered, he had burns, and frostbite. Team Natsu breathed a relieved sigh.

"That felt good..." Lucy said to herself.

*meanwhile*

Erza ran as fast as she could, eyes narrowed in anger and determination. She slightly regretted not having a chance to beat the man that had harmed this innocent child...But she knew it was for the best that she get him to safety.

She began thinking back on her decision to adopt him... Could she really adopt him? What kind of a mother would she be? She couldn't raise a little boy!

Buuut on the other hand, he was so cute and was in desperate need of affection, which Erza knew she could dish out. And she was sure the guild members would be willing to watch him when she left...

Erza finally arrived, a surprised front desk woman jumped up and started to question her attire. Erza frowned and shook her head. "Ma'am, now is FAR from the time to be questioning my choice of clothing." She said in an irritated tone of voice. "The child is injured. Severely so. He needs medical attention straightaway."

In a matter of moments he was checked in and Erza was told to wait in the waiting room. She set harry down, only for a second, requiping into her Samurai Armor and cradling the child, who was beginning to wake up. His beautiful emerald green eyes slowly opened, and he looked up, vision slightly blurred from his nap. He blinked twice, then found himself gazing up at the pretty red-haired woman. He sniffled. She wasn't his mother...She was a different redhead who undoubtedly hated him and wished he was dead. So imagine his confusion when she rubbed his head gently and did something with her lips on his forehead.

"Hello little one, I am Erza, can you tell me your name?" Her eyes didn't look evil... And she was pretty, pretty people weren't mean right?

"H-Harry m-miss Erza..." The young woman began gently rocking him back and forth.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry." She said softly. "You're going to be okay now...You're in good hands." Harry fidgeted.

"Why are you not-"

"Shh... You need to relax so we can make your pain go away. Then I can take you back home to live with me. Would you like that?"

Harry's breath hitched, and he felt hot tears sting his eyes. He didn't care that they were irritating the injuries on his face...He didn't know how else to respond to the pretty woman asking him if he wanted to live with her.

Erza reacted quickly, pulling him into her bosom and kissing his head. She whispered to him that he needn't choose now. He still had to be healed. When she looked at his leg to check for injuries the Rest of Team Natsu arrived.

"Erza! We've been looking all over for ya!" Natsu called out.

"This place looked like a medical facility, so we figured you'd probably be here." Gray said calmly. Happy flew over and looked at Harry.

"Is he okay?" The blue cat asked.

Harry looked up to see a- gasp- A blue cat that talked?! Fearing it, as he did not know what to do, he hid back inside Erzas bosom. Lucy cooed and wished she had a camera.

"No, not really happy. And until we leave I suggest you not talk." Erza told him, rubbing Harry's back comfortingly. Happy blushed, got back down on the ground and got on all fours, making himself look like a normal cat. He had been seen...but the man who had seen him had been smoking outside, so he wasn't a reliable source.

Finally a woman in a white coat called out her name and she picked up the half asleep child and carried him over to the woman. She smiled at the sight and chose not to talk about her attire.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Meiling. Is this the child?" Erza nodded and the two went in for the check up.

Harry looked up at Erza and smiled. She was incredibly sweet and kind...She treated him so nicely. She didn't seem to hate him at all...And this was all he could ever ask for.

Erza took a seat, still cradling little Harry before the doctor cleared her throat. "Miss Erza, I need to see the patient." Erza frowned and kissed Harry's nose, making him giggle, before handing him to the doctor, who set to work. Erza sat down on a nearby chair. She cared little what anyone had to say, she wasn't going to leave the little boy alone with someone he didn't know very well.

A half hour later the doctor handed Harry back to Erza, who stingily grabbed him and kissed his forehead. He giggled, a sound wonderful to hear. The doctor however...

She was in near tears. She took Erza aside for a moment to talk to her

"I have... Substantial evidence to say his abuse has lasted three years. But he's healing at an unnatural rate."

Erza's eyes widened as she snapped her head to look at the little boy. "Three years...? He looks like he's three! He's been beaten and tortured since he was a BABY?"

The Doctor nodded sadly. "I'm afraid I can't determine his age. Could you ask him?" Erza nodded and turned back to Harry, who was sitting patiently on the chair.

"Harry the doctor wants to know what your age is."

Harry thought for a moment before holding up five fingers, making Erza hurt deeply. She too turned to the doctor and held up five fingers. "We advise you take good care of your nephew Miss Erza. His rapid healing makes him good to go home."

Sooo, Erza had fibbed. She'd told them she was Harry's aunt that had been visiting the Dursleys to meet her nephew for the first time. Which she wasn't. She was his mom now. She thanked the doctor and opened the door, carrying little Harry against her hip. She made it to the lobby where Lucy had been pacing. "Erza! Is the little one okay?" At the sight of the unfamiliar lady, Harry had dived back into Erza. Erza smiled gently down at her little boy and nodded to Lucy. "He's going to be fine." She replied. "It seems he has access to some kind of magic...That allows him to rapidly heal."

Natsu and Gray had stopped arguing long enough to realize Erza had returned. They stood next to Lucy as Erza gently drew him out of his shell.

"Harry? Cupcake? Erza wants you to meet some of her friends. They're really nice." she whispered in his ear before Harry peeked his head out.

"Hi there Harry!" Lucy gushed, loving his eyes. "I'm Lucy."

The funny looking Pink Haired Man waved and grinned, "I'm Natsu! Pleasure to meet ya!"

"I'm Gray." The blue haired man said.

Harry waved at Miss Erzas friends with a tiny "Hi..." Escaping his mouth.

Lucy tilted her head and giggled. "He's so cute."

Natsu grinned. "You're a pretty tough little guy, taking a beating like that." He said cheerfully. Erza shot him a glare as tears began to well up in her Cupcake's eyes. Natsu freaked before quickly apologizing. "Hey I'm sorry kid, didn't mean to make you sad. Forgive me?" Harry considered it then nodded making Natsu smile which caused Harry to smile.

Erza giggled at the scene. "Well then, Harry, I hope you'll get used to your new aunt and uncles."

Harry tilted his head, "A-Aunts and Uncles?"

Erza nodded gently, "And back where I live you'll have ALL the Aunts and Uncles you could ever have. it'll be a big happy family." Harry felt uncharacteristically happy. So happy in fact that he slipped down from Erza's arms and staggered over to Lucy, who was ready for him, she lifted him up and spun him around.

"Hi Harry! I'm your Aunt Lucy!" The little boy was feeling a little dizzy being spun around in such a manner. But Harry Liked how warm Aunt Lucy was, so he laid his head against her. Erza smiled at the scene before leading Team Natsu back to the Wizarding World and soon they stood before the Rift. Along the way Lucy had handed Harry back to Erza.

"This is where we'll go. Your home is through here little one." Erza told him

Harry sniffled as he looked up at her. "M-My home..." He said softly.

Erza nodded, "That's right! Are you ready to see it?" Harry looked into the big scary hole and nodded. With that the five entered.

Harry found himself in a warm, sunny paradise. It was much different from England. There was People and Color! He found himself looking around with a sense of childlike wonder, taking in the sight of the beautiful place Erza had brought him to.

""Where are we...?" He asked softly.

"Welcome to Magnolia, little guy." Gray said with a smirk. Harry looked at the blue haired wizard with a smile, then frowned.

"Um...Where'd Mr. Gray's pants go?" Lucy wacked Gray and yelled at him to put some clothes on because they were in front of a small child. Gray reluctantly agreed and pulled his pants on. Erza had been covering Harry's eyes the whole time.

"C'mon guys! Let's show Harry Fairy Tail!" Natsu called, being carried by Happy. Harry blinked when he recognized the blue flying kitty he had seen earlier. Happy noticed he was watching him and waved.

Harry looked up at happy in childlike wonder. Erza happily marched up the street. Lucy was regaling Harry with stories of where they were and how they got here. Natsu and Gray were arguing. Soon, they found themselves in front of the Fairy Tail building.

Erza smiled down at the child in her arms. "Now, are you ready to meet more of my friends?"

Harry, nervous at the prospect of new people, nodded in acceptance and Erza kicked the doors open, them resounding with a BANG!

But, things in the guild were too chaotic for them to hear. It was so chaotic... It's impossible to describe. Erza groaned and facepalmed. She had had a gut feeling it would be like this...Harry would undoubtedly be unnerved in such a noisy area...

Natsu smiled and landed, stepping into the guild and yelling, "ERZA'S BACK!"

The guild quieted down in a matter of seconds and they all turned to the entrance. Erza realized that wasn't a good idea, because Harry hid inside her chest again in fear. The young woman frowned. "Hello, everyone. I...now realize bringing this timid child here wasn't the best idea..."

Why'd you bring a kid here Erza?" Jet asked.

"Kid? what Kid?" Cana asked, looking up from her glass.

"Awww, he's adorable!" Levy exclaimed. Harry squeaked with a blush and hid in Erza's chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. Erza coaxed him out again by whispering in his ear to meet the crew. Most members were out, but there were still plenty of people here.

"Harry this is your Aunt Levy." Levy smiled.

"Hi!" She said. "It's very nice to meet you." Erza smiled at the blue-haired woman.

"And the woman over there, that'll be your Aunt Cana." Cana grinned and raised her glass as she looked over to the little boy.

"Hey there, kid." She said calmly. Erza nodded in her direction.

"Your Aunt Mira should be around here somewhere..."

Levy and Cana looked surprised, and then Mirajane stepped out, smiling brightly. "Aw, aren't you the cutest? Hi there! I'm...your aunt Mirajane, apparently!" Mirajane giggled and tilted her head.

Harry liked the pretty white haired lady because she looked nice! Harry waved his tiny hand and Mirajane smiled.

"Brothers and Sisters of Fairy Tail, This is Harry. I adopted him." Erza told the guild, who's mouths all dropped open. Except Mira.

The white-haired woman immediately placed her hands on her cheeks and grinned. "Awww, that's ADORABLE!" She exclaimed. "Erza, you'll be a great mother!" Harry was fine with being stolen from Erza by Aunt Mirajane! She carried him around and introduced him to everyone to Harry. They all greeted him with such warmth and kindness... Gajeel gave him a pat on the head. Elfman called him 'little man' in an affectionate manner. Juvia had immediately melted from the cuteness proximity and covered his face with lip marks. Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed by happiness and began to cry. Erza was there in under two seconds, and had snatched him up back into her arms, cuddling him.

"Hey...What's wrong, Harry?" The redheaded woman said gently, rocking him back and forth.

"N-nothing Miss Erza... I'm just so happy..." He told her sincerely. Erza responded by kissing his forehead and rocking him in place, calming his fragile tiny body.

After a while, Mira came back up with two steaming bowls of food.

She placed them down on the counter. "Now, feed him, Erza." She said. "The poor thing's skin and bone!" Harry, who'd been falling asleep, jerked up at the mention of food. He looked at the food in happiness before realising something,

"I-I'm sorry I didn't cook..,"

Erza blinked in surprise, then looked down at him with a raised brow. "You? Cook? You look like you couldn't even reach a stove." The redheaded woman said gently. "No cooking for you, at least not until you're older."

"But how will I earn m-my keep?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Erza shook her head. "Cupcake you won't have chores, at least not in a place like this."

But Harry persisted. "M-Miss Erza I want to help though..."

Erza looked thoughtful. "Hmm...Well, I'll think of something, if that's what you truly want...Just know that it's not entirely necesarry, and you don't have to."

Mirajane called out, "Ooh! He can help me wash in the kitchen?" She asked with a questioning tone. Erza thought for a moment before nodding. Harry smiled and hugged her, and it was cute! But sad how weakly he could do so...

Erza sighed and rubbed his back. "Eat up...We need to get some meat on your bones." She said softly. "You need your strength...Poor dear..

"And I can r-really eat it all?" He asked, seeing the bowl was the size of his head.

Erza nodded her head. "You eat as much as you like."

Harry slowly picked up the spoon. "Th-Thank you..." He said, both to Erza and Mirajane. Slowly, he raised the spoon to his little mouth and took a bite of his meal...

Harry smiled as he ate, pushing it down quickly. He only cleared a fourth of the bowl before he leaned back and held his little tummy.

"M-Miss Erza? I-I'm full..." he whispered.

Erza lifted him into her lap and held him there, his chin resting on her shoulder as she patted his back. Honestly it was like carrying a feather! Lucy smiled before she realized something. She quickly walked over and whispered into Erza's ear.

"You have an S-Class mission tomorrow."

Erza grimaced and looked at her blonde friend. "Is it absolutely imperitive that I go tomorrow?" She whispered back uneasily. She didn't want to leave Harry alone with the guild members...He wasn't ready yet.

Lucy nodded,"It'll be okay though! His Aunt Lucy and Mira can watch him. And it'd be a good way to get Harry introduced. Heck I could even have Virgo watch him and keep him safe?"

Erza bit her lip. "Um..." Erza was just imagining the maid spirit watching over Harry. It involved Harry holding a whip and looking extremely uncomfortable while Virgo smirked, requesting that he punish her.

Erza was skeptical. Mira stepped in to calm her down, "Erza trust us, Harry will be the most intact little one ever when you get back. It's imperative that you go! Those starving people aren't gonna dislodge the supply lines by themselves. And you have the rest of the day to play with Harry."

Mira felt a weak tug on her dress to see Harry looking up at her with those GIANT eyes.

"A-Aunt M-Mirajane? You're talking like I'm n-not here..."

Mirajane blinked and giggled before picking him up. "You're right, how rude of me." She said cheerfully. "Sorry, sweetie." She looked at Harry seriously. "Harry, do you think Erza should save the starving village?" Harry thought about it. He didn't want people to be Hungry like him...

"I-Is Miss Erza a Superhero?" he asked and Mira laughed.

"Yes, your mother is a superhero." she said, earning a blush from Erza.

"Um... I think she should help..."

Erza blinked in surprise and looked at the child. "...Harry...If I do that, I won't be here for the rest of the day most likely...Are you absolutely positive?"

Harry bit his lip. He liked his new Mama. But he also liked his new Aunts and Uncles... But he wanted to be strong! Like Mama Erza!

He got the most adorable look of determination ever and he nodded, holding his arms out for Erza to take him and she did, lifting him up and twirling him around.

"Okay. I'll work quick okay? Then we can use the money to go and buy you some new clothes."

Harry's look of determination turned to ne of confusion, and he tilted his head. "Huh? But...I already have clothes." Erza frowned.

"Those don't qualify as clothes. They barely qualify as rags."

"But...it's all I need...right?"

This earned disapproving tsks from Erza, Lucy and Mira. "Cupcake, you need a lot of clothes," Erza started,

"So you can be cute," Lucy continued

"And be safe in the weather," Mira finished. Harry nodded, not one to argue with the nice women who didn't hate him. In fact..No one in the building seemed to hate him...No one was trying to attack him, or made any attempt to call him names...Just what was going on? Harry enjoyed this. He was so happy! There was no way he'd ever give this up... Erza smiled. Mira was smiling. His Aunt Lucy was GUSHING! He looked around to see that the people in the guild were friendly. They were having conversations with each other, getting along just fine. Except for Natsu and Gray. Harry didn't think those two liked each other. Harry snuggled into Erza who nuzzles his cheek.

"How's about we show you some Magic tricks?" Lucy suggested.

Harry gasped! "T-That words forbidden!"

The guild hall went silent at that.

"Forbidden?" Natsu said, stepping forward. He chuckled. "That's just silly! Why'd it be forbidden? We're all wizards here, we can say magic if we wanna!" Harry whimpered and hid inside Erza again. Unbeknownst to him, he accidentally turned Erza's top blue. Everything became clear to Team Natsu.

"Heh...Looks like we've got a little wizard in the guild." Gray said with a smirk.

"Gray! Pants!" Lucy shouted.

"GAH! AGAIN?!" Gray shouted.

Erza ruffled Harry's hair. "Harry you needn't worry. Come, I'll show you what I can do! Does everyone want to take turns showing off?" She offered, getting a resounding yes. Harry smiled as his mom set him down, smirking and began to requip her Heavens Wheel armor.

Meanwhile in the wizard world, things were HECTIC!

"Albus, where is he?!" Minerva Mcgonagall demanded fiercely, outraged at the old wizard. Harry Potter was missing, and she suspected his relatives had something to do with it. Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. The pride if the Wizarding World had been swiped right from under his nose! Aurors we're heading to the scene now.

But no matter how hard they looked, the boy who lived was nowhere to be found in the muggle world or the wizarding world. That could only mean one thing...

Harry Potter was in Magnolia.

And the Wizarding world was determined to get him back.

Back in Fairy Tail, it was Lucy's turn to show off her power. Harry was in awe, astounded by the awesome magic that had been shown off. These people were so cool. They had all kinds of unique, interesting abilities to put to use, and they seemed completely unstoppable! Lucy pulled out a key and it began to glow!

"Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

There was a bright flash of light, and Harry shielded his eyes for a moment, bringing his hands back down to find himself looking at a woman with purple hair, wearing a maid uniform.

"Hello Princess, what can I do for you today?" she asked stoically.

Lucy shook her head. "Just demonstrating my magic to my nephew. Harry this is Virgo!"

Harry was still in awe at the fact she appeared from a key! He flinched when Virgo turned his attention to him. He flinched and scotched back into Erza. Virgo softened, giving him a smile.

"Hello young Harry."

She gave him a low bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you. It's a bit surprising to discover my Princess has a nephew now. I presume Miss Erza has adopted him, Princess?"

Lucy nodded, "She did. Now he's her little Cupcake!"

Virgo tilted her head as she studied Harry. She turned back to Lucy. "He has been hurt, hasn't he?"

Lucy grimaced, remembering the absolutely terrible condition the little boy had been in when they found him. "...How did you know...?"

Virgo shook her head, "His eyes... His frail appearance... Who did this?"

"Wait Harry was hurt? When?!" Mira asked, already protective of the little one. The other guild mates began to question it as well.

"Harry was hurt?!" Juvia and Levy exclaimed at the same time. Erza's lips pursed into a snarl and she looked down at Harry, her hair covering her eyes.

Natsu stepped up, eyes narrowed into slits. "We found him getting beaten by some fat walrus guy." The dragon slayer said lowly.

"It's best we don't go into detail..." Gray added. The guild hall went silent and Harry found himself caught in a deep hug from Aunt Mira and Mama Erza. Probably because they saw his tears.

"What'd you do to the Walrus?!" Cana demanded.

"U-uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, confused as to who they were talking about.

Natsu grinned. "Heh. Gray, Lucy and I beat him till he couldn't move without hurting himself! That oughta teach him!" Elfman nodded in approval.

"I would have done the same, Natsu! A real man should never abuse children!"

Harry shook his head, "But... But ..." Erza tilted him to face her and shushed him.

"Harry Fairy Scarlet! You are a beautiful little creation. You didn't deserve a second of what you got." Harry finally got done in. They DIDN'T hate him! They all loved him! Harry sobbed a bit more into Erzas chest, so she responded by lifting him up and kissing away his tears.

"I recommend you put the little Master Harry to bed. It is quite late." Virgo suggested. Erza smiled and nodded. She did wish Master had been present to meet her new son...but the guild master meetings were important...

"I get a bed?" The fragile child asked, to which Erza responded,

"You get my bed Harry-Fairy. Titania will protect you from nightmares."

Harry snuggled into her, promptly falling asleep whispering, "Mommy..." There was a loud chorus of "awwwwww"s from every member of the guild, even the ever-manly Elfman.

Erza blushed and carried off Harry to her room, tucking him in tightly. Ohhh how she hoped he'd be okay tomorrow... Wordlessly, she requipped to the Robes of Yuen, her favourite nightwear, and slipped into bed next to him, holding him close. Harry clutched close to her, and the mother and son slipped into a restful sleep... Their hearts were beating as one. And for now all was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza opened up her eyes in the morning and tried to sit up, ready to start her mission,but felt a small weight holding her down. Instantly yesterday's events came back to her. She gave the little boy a small smile and kissed the top of his messy dark hair, further relaxing him as he slept. She took time to go over this in her head... Yesterday morning she was simply a member of Fairy Tail, trying to protect the innocent. Next day she was a mother, cuddling with a sleeping baby boy... The former is what she was meant to do...And yet the latter still felt sooo right... Well...she would have to try to fit them both in at the same time. While it would be tricky, it would have to be done. She decided that he shouldn't be left in bed by himself, so reluctantly she gave him a gentle shake, trying to wake him. "Mm?" He groaned softly. "M-Mama...?"

"Hi baby...sorry it's early, but it's important that I hand you off to Aunt Mirajane before I leave." She told the groggy child.

Harry was slightly downcast, as he didn't want his mama to leave, but he nodded in understanding. "Kay mommy..."

"But for now..." Erza rocked him back and forth in the oncoming sunrise, making the little one hum in content... They stayed like this until there was a knock at the door. Erza sighed. "Your auntie Mira's here..." She said softly. Harry whined through his mouth, his face extremely tired. Erza pulled open the door to see Mirajane...Along with Levy, and Lucy... The redhead nodded in greeting. "Hello girls." She said calmly. "Thank you for coming."

"Hiya, Erza!" Lucy greeted cheerfully.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting you and Levy, Lucy." Erza replied.

"Ooh I just wanted to see him so badly!" Lucy countered, waving at Harry who was too busy listening to Erzas Heartbeat to notice. "Aww look at him.."

Erza smiled softly at her little boy. "Yes...He IS adorable, isn't he?"

Harry stirred a little bit and Erza gave him one last kiss before passing him off to Mira. Harry looked up at the white-haired woman sleepily. "Hi, auntie Mira." He said groggily.

"Hi Honey...stay close to me today and we'll all have fun m'kay?" She asked the child, who nodded in his stupor.

"Yes ma'am..."

Erza smiled. "I'll be back by the end of today, dear." She told him gently. "Be good for your aunties, okay?"

"Yes mommy..." He slurred cuddling into Mira, who took him downstairs. Erza smiled sadly and left the building. She would get her mission done as soon as possible, and then she would make her way home to her little boy.

No matter what! Meanwhile inside, Mira was washing cups while Harry tiredly sat on the counter, Levy and Lucy taking turns hugging him and sweet talking him. Harry was happy with the attention, but he still missed his mama. He hoped she was okay out there...

Meanwhile, Erza had been using her Flight Armor to get to her location. It was a snowy mountain peak, surrounded by Greedy Wizards that were preventing supply routes with food to be accessed. When she reached the mountain, she requipped back to her standard equipment and stared at the mountain stoically. She saw figures began to run around, moving at high speeds, preparing for battle. She smirked. It was time to requip to the Heaven's Wheel armour...

Erza did so, then proceeded to fly into the air. She summoned all her swords, and launched them towards the fortress, before hearing a *THWACK* that caused her to turn around.

Erza's eyes widened at the white load that was about to bear down on her... And Erza was therefore, totally buried beneath the powder. The Powder that was VERY. Heavy. But nevertheless, she had to find a way to get out of the Snow. Suddenly, twelve feet of solid sharp steel found itself imbedded in the snow, inches away from her face. All of her swords came down, plunging themselves into the snow pile, and all of them just barely missed her. She used the swords to chop up the snow and soften it, allowing her escape, but her face was frozen in a shocked terror...

'That was...a horrific experience...' She thought to herself. She looked down at her sword and shivered. She trudged towards the fortress that had some swords sticking out of it. She noticed that a storm was whipping up in front of her... No matter. She summoned her Black Wing armor and took off to get over the walls.

At first, it worked just fine, and she was able to get over the wall without too much hassle. However, after she was over the wall, she learned a very important lesson...Snowstorms were not good for feathery wings. Erza's eyes widened, and she yelped with fear as she was blown off course, towards the snowy ground below. And she was shot face first into the deep snow, her legs being the only things that stuck out. She grew angry with the snow, as it had never been an issue till now... She flailed for a few moments until she managed to get onto her knees, her butt sticking straight up into the air. She could hear the laughter of the goon from the fortress and her face burned red. She r equipped her Flame Empress armor, in an attempt to melt the snow, and it worked, letting her torch a few enemies up on the walls.

Unfortunately, she didn't count on accidentally melting some snow high above her head... Her eyes widened as she gazed up at the water bearing down on her. And the frigid temperatures quickly cooled the water as it fell, allowing it to harden around her and completely freeze her in solid Ice. Erza's eyes were bulged out in a comedic fashion, blinking sporadically as she stared forward in shock.

She grew angry at the damn snow, and melted the ice quicky around her with her flame empress, deciding to switch tactics... She requipped her Giant Armor and tried Fear Tactics by throwing her spear at the mountain. The army atop the fortress grew silent at the display of strength, and Erza turned to them with a stern glare, arms crossed over her chest... But then, a low rumbling filled the range, and they all turned to see what had to be hundreds of thousands of pounds of snow come rushing down from the peak... Erza turned just in time to see a massive snow boulder bearing down on her. "Oh, you MUST be joking..."

And so, she was easily pinned under the giant amount of snow. She rolled with it for a while, before finally coming to a stop when it bumped a hill and broke into hundreds of pieces. Erza popped her head out of the resulting pile, dizzy from the impact, eyes swirling comedically. Luckily, the avalanche had damaged some of the ruffians! She could attack now! She switched to her flight armor and took off up the slope, hoping to get to the top.

She cleared the distance in a matter of mere seconds! Unfortunately for her, she failed to notice the long stretch of ice she was about to step on until it was too late... Yelping in shock, she slid out of control, spinning a few times in the process. She went flying, and unfortunately, became buried in the solidified water, in a most embarrassing position given her attire. The men up on the tower all peeked down, and some of them began to nosebleed at the position the redhead had gotten herself into. Others just straight laughed at her, unable to control themselves. Erza sighed from her position, her face burning red. She hoped Harry had been having an easier time than her...

*earlier, Fairy Tail*

Harry had been sitting obediently on the counter, watching as all his Aunts and Uncles came in. He was usually shy and uncomfortable in crowded places, such as when his uncle would force him to go to the store...But here, he felt...surprisingly at ease. "Are you enjoying yourself Harry Fairy?" Aunt Mirajane asked with a giggle and Harry nodded.

"I-I like it here Auntie Mira..." He admitted before Gajeel and Natsu began yelling.

Mira immediately covered Harry's ears and glared at the two of them. "Hey! Go outside if you're going to argue! You'll frighten Harry!" She scolded. Gajeel and Natsu sneered at each other and left the guild hall, an imminent explosion following their leave, making Harry jump and cover his eyes. "Oh, I am ABSOLUTELY telling Erza about this when she gets back..." Mira mumbled, rubbing her temples. She forced a smile. "Anyway...Our master is returning today, and I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet you."

"M-Master...?" Harry asked, still effectively spooked. Levy and Lucy crawled over each other to explain. Cana say down her barrel nearby and beat them to it.

"Yeah, the guild master. Basically runs things around here." She explained. "You don't have to worry about him, he's a really good guy."

"Oh...l-like you?" He asked the drunk. She giggled at his compliment and ruffled his hair,

"Like me Fairy kid." She told him. The guild hall was slowly but surely heating up and getting louder, people starting to shout and argue. Natsu and Gajeel had crashed through the wall a while ago, creating a huge hole near the Assignments board.

Mira sighed deeply and turned to the closest person who wasn't arguing. "Gray, can you take Harry out of here before he gets scared?" She requested.

"Sure thing Mira." He said, walking over and grabbing Harry's hand, lifting him off the table and trying to carry him to the second floor but Natsu had to be a jerk...

"Aw look at Gray the Babysitter!"

Gray's eye twitched, and he turned to Lucy. "...Lucy. Take the kid. I have a pink-haired loser to punch out."

Lucy snatched up Harry eagerly and held him close as Fire and Ice clashed in a huge blast of magic. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and placed his tiny hands over them. The hall got louder and louder before Lucy finally screamed out, "SHUT UP!"

It fell silent as Harry hid back inside his Aunt Lucy and Mirajane rushed over to help calm him down. The ones who had been fighting immediately looked slightly guilty. "You guys, we need to learn how to quiet down. Harry doesn't like the loud noises!" Levy reasoned with the guild.

Everyone mumbled apologies, though Natsu still snuck a glare at Gajeel and Gray. Harry peeked his head out of Lucy's chest, only for Aunt Mirajane to snatch him away. "Sorry Harry Fairy...the guild gets loud sometimes."

The little boy nodded. "It's okay..." He whispered. "I understand..." He yawned and rubbed his eyes, calming and leaning back on to Mira, who grinned and patted his head, before setting him back on the counter. He missed his mama...He wondered how her mission was going.

Meanwhile...

Erza. Was. Embarrassed. Way beyond anything she'd ever known... Her hair was the same color as her face... She was still buried in the same mound of snow, and the way she had crashed into the pile had left only her butt sticking out.

Her face grew even redder at the prospect that her enemies were laughing at her... She had to get out so she could teach them their place! She switched to one of her deadliest, the purgatory armor, and busted out of the Snow with a roar. She turned to scowl angrily at the men that had been mocking her. She swung her mace with full force, knocking the stone walls inward with a mighty blow. The rumbling that came after didn't sound good though... Eyes wide, she tried to pry her mace out of the snowy wall, but it was a lost cause. The weapon was stuck, and good. Two seconds later Erza was once again buried under multiple feets of snow, completely unable to move due to the sheer weight of it all! She hated this...why was her life so hard...the Snow was so cold and wet and she just wanted to be back in good old warm Magnolia. And she especially wanted to hold her son. Her little baby Harry... She was so worried for him...how was he doing?

*Fairy Tail*

Harry was still obediently sitting at the counter, simply humming softly to himself. The guild had all quieted down, say for the random magic bursts here and there. Harry raised his hands to scratch his nose, but hit a cup Mira had set down! Harry looked at the cup curiously, and looked at Mira with a tilted head. She giggled. "Drink up hun! It's Apple Juice!" she said, kissing his cheek and resumig watching the chaotic mess. Harry picked up the glass in near silence and took a sip, enjoying the taste before resuming his slurping.

"Thank you, Auntie Mira!" He called out.

"Oh no problem little baby! Just be careful with the glass m'kay?" she asked with a small grin.

Harry nodded obediently, and responded politely, "I will Auntie Mira." He happily sipped at his juice, enjoying the flavour immensely. Lucy and Levy had hearts in their eyes and were spasming wildly in joy at the sight of how cute he looked! They crushed him in a hug and told him how cute and sweet he was, again and again. Harry enjoyed the attention and all...but he also really wanted to finish his apple juice, and he couldn't do that from his current position.

"A-Aunt Lucy...? Aunt L-Levy...?" He timidly asked the adoring relatives.

"What's up my precious baby angel?" Lucy persisted.

"M-May I pretty please finish m-my juice...?" he asked, growing scared.

The two women blushed as the put him down. "Oh! Yeah...Sorry..." Levy apologized sheepishly.

"n-no Aunt Levy! Y-you don't need to a-apologize to me..." Harry told the bookworm, who giggled and patted his head.

"Such a polite little guy.."

"And adorable." Lucy added.

They waited patiently until he put down his juice and started snuggling him again. Harry blushed in sheepishness from all the attention, then let out a huge yawn, which only made him blush more. Mirajane was by their side in a flash, swiping Harry away at top speed. "Nap Time!"

Harry looked up at her. "Oh...Mmkay..." He said softly.

"C'mon Harry, we'll get you set up right here in my room," she said as she elegantly ascended the stairs and entered her beautiful bedroom, setting Harry in it before singing him a lullaby. The little boy was asleep in seconds. It was adorable. She pulled the blanket up to his chin and smoothed it out, ensuring his comfort before turning and leaving. "How's Erza doing I wonder.." she said to herself.

Meanwhile...

The top of the snow pile Erza was under was thrusting up and down, getting higher with every movement until her upper torso erupted from the pile with a gasp. "Damn this sickening force of nature!" She screamed, angry at the one who were pulling the strings to do this to her. She breathes heavily, and escaped the imprisonment.

She shook some snow off of her legs and scowled up at the fortress. Damn these people...This was all their fault! She, with her magic power getting smaller and smaller, summoned lightning empress, staring at the baddies in anger. She held back her weapon, and prepared it for a powerful thrust, intent on sending the fortress crumbling to the ground... Erza summoned a powerful shock from her spear, sending blueish arcs of electricity everywhere. It was a beautiful sight, but it hppened to disturb a passing creature. "EEEEEEEEEEEEYOW!" A vulcan screamed out in pain, trying to find the source of the electrocution. Erza hadn't noticed it, too intent on glaring up at the fortress. And the vulcan was raging mad... Erza was grabbed from behind and tossed over the wall, into the fortress, but unfortunately crashing deep in a snow pile, legs sticking out. "Stupid redhead woman! That for hurting me!" The bitter primate shouted before storming off, grumbling under its breath.

Erza had mixed feelings about her situation. She was in the fortress, but once again buried in the white devil known as snow. "DAMN THIS MOUNTAAAAIN!" The reverberations of her voice shook loose a pile of snow to cover her legs. "AAAAAAH!" She screamed in fury, her armor re quipping into her adamantine version. The snow exploded outward, and she stumbled to her feet, teeth gritted and trembling with fury.

The bandits looked fearful, then one joker threw a single snowball. Then another. Then more. Erza had managed to keep up a decent defense with her armours shields as she advanced... But then the bandits circled her, pelting her with so much of the disgusting powder, she became completely encased. Her eyes opened from within the powder, and she looked down to see she was inside a snowman! Their laughter began again and once again, her emotions launched into complete flux. She was humiliated, angry, and homesick all at once. She had to take these guys out and FAST. She needed her Harry right now... She hoped he was okay...

*Fairy Tail*

*Natsu

"Uh oh! Kids crying!" He jumped up the stairs and pushed open the door to see a huge spider standing on the bed while Harry was scooching away, scared.

"Ease up there, buddy!" Natsu said with a broad grin. "I got this!" The spider scampered onto the floor. "Oh no, you're not gettin' away from me!" The dragon slayer took a deep breath, and then breathed a steady stream of flames onto the bug, leaving no trace of it, a severe burn mark on the floor. Harry's eyes widened as he killed the Arachnid Intruder, and how heroically he'd done it. Harry looked at him in adoration as Natsu shot him a smile. "There! All better! Wanna come downstairs?"

Harry nodded eagerly, wanting to see everybody again. "Y-Yes please Uncle Natsu..." he said, Natsu suddenly pulling him into a piggy back ride and running around the hall.

"Yeah, all right, here we go!" He exclaimed, running out of the room.

Harry giggled happily as Natsu even used his magic to lift them around the hall, flying at fast speeds. "Natsu, be careful!" Lucy shrieked. "What if he gets hurt?!" Natsu frowned and slowed down with a pout.

"Party pooper..." He muttered.

Harry pouted too and looked at Aunt Lucy pleadingly. She crumbled at the look and gave in. "I guess...you can fly around a little more.." Natsu and Harry cheered. "But not too fast and not too high!"

"Whatever, 'mom.'" Natsu scoffed. The tricks got even fancier, and the guild halls cheers grew louder and louder! This was.. One of the most fun moments in Harry's life... He hoped his mama was having this much fun!

Wrong! Erza had escaped her snowy imprisonment and had switche to her sea empress armor.

She wanted to go HOME already! She wanted it to be over! So she swamped the entire field in water, attempting to drown them, but had only made the field colder! And, on top of that, she had ended up dislodging a pile of snow above her with a blast of water! The water had frozen the snow that had been dislodged from the tree, and she was now trapped entirely. And of course, the only thing sticking out of the pile? Well, of COURSE it had to be the most humiliating part that could have possibly stuck out... Her butt. She felt like crying...this was the most stressful work day since the Battle of Fairy Tail... And she could hear the muffled laughter of the soldiers...They were even poking her in the butt with their spears!

That did it! the ice pile exploded with a roar as she switched to Flame Empress and torched the competition! She panted heavily and looked around. She let out a deep sigh...She had won. It was over. She instantly switched to flight armor and flew away at top speeds, eager to get back to her baby boy.

Then she hit ice.

She broke into hysterical sobs as she was once more lodged in the snow with her butt sticking out. "I just, and I, then they, GRAAA!" She sobbed furiously, before switching into Flame Empress and tiredly walking back, as her magic was too low... "I want to GOOOO HOOOOOME!" She roared in anguish.

*Fairy Tail*

Mirajane was putting on her concert for the guild mates, effectively tiring out Harry with her calming tone. He had thought he was leaning on to Aunt Lucy, but really fell into a green haired gunslingers arms. Bisca chuckled softly. She hoped she could have a child someday...Erza certainly was lucky. She checked the time, seeing that Erza was probably going to be back soon, and gently shook the near asleep child. "Hey kiddo-" Harry jumped when it wasn't Aunt Lucy who was holding him. He saw it was Aunt Bisca and relaxed. "Try to stay awake. Your mom should be back soon..." There was the sound of footsteps in the door, and Harry eagerly turned, hoping to see his mama...

But instead, he saw a little old man standing in the doorway, looking tired, yet happy to be there. "GRAMPS IS BACK!" Called an overjoyed Natsu, causing the rest of the guild hall to cheer back and greet the old master. Harry was very confused however.

"That's right, brats!" Makarov called out cheerfully. "I'm back! How did everything go while I was gone?"

The guild hall fell silent, everyone figuring out how to explain what happened. Mirajane spoke up first, stealing Harry from Bisca and carrying him against her hip. "We got a new member!"

Makarov blinked in surprise as he approached Harry, then he laughed jovially. "Ohoho, so we did!" He said. "It's an honour to meet you, child! What's your name?"

Harry, being as shy as he was, told him his full name that his mama had told him. "H-Harry Fairy S-Scarlet sir..." he said quietly, wanting to hide in Aunt Mira.

Makarov smiled. "I see, I see! And how did you come upon our guild?" He asked, continuing the conversation.

"M-My Mama brought me here..." He said honestly, still wishing she was here. He was getting very worried...

"Your mama, hmm? So one of my children has their own child now? Who's little boy are you?"

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!" A voice resonated throughout the room.

Everyone jumped and turned to see what looked like Erza, but was sopping wet and haggard looking. Harry grinned and shouted, "Mama!" Before slipping out of her arms and running to the woman, who slipped into her Samurai Armor and cuddled the child.

Erza smiled tiredly and hugged him back. "Hi, sweetie." She said softly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you..."

Harry sniffled a little and hugged the older lady while Mira brought her some Hot Chocolate. "I missed you too...mama..." He said, his sentence causing Makarov to fall over.

"Erza?!" He exclaimed. "My goodness, this is a surprise!"

Lucy was next to Makarov in two seconds, explaining the previous day's events while Harry and Erza had their own conversation over hot chocolate. "Um...Was your mission good, mama?" Harry asked softly.

"No...not really Cupcake..." she told him honestly, but then smiling at him. "But I hope your day was good!" Harry smiled widely and told her all about his day. Erza smiled when she knew that Harry had been safe and was making friends...she was glad he'd be happy. Halfway through his conversation however, he grew very droopy. Erza carried the small child through the streets of Fiore to her own house in the city, entering and heading upstairs.

It felt so good to be holding him after her horrific ordeal... He was so small...it was like she had a teddy bear! She entered her bedroom and layed Harry down, tucking him in. He smiled softly and cuddled into her blankets, wanting to savour the warmth. With a droopy expression on his face, the child fell asleep as Erza slipped into her Robes of Yuen and cuddled in. She kissed her little teddy's forehead and rested her chin atop his cute little head. "Good night my little fairy..." she mumbled before resting herself.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, Mirajane was chatting up Makarov. "So, what happened at the Magic Counsel today Master?"

Makarov sighed. "Well, not much interesting...Rather standard fare..."

"Anything from the Wizarding World?" She asked, still curious.

"Oh them...well they're in distress over one of their "National Treasures." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Mira blinked. "National treasures?" She asked. Makarov snorted.

"Yes. The awful thing about it is that it's a child they were referring to. A mere boy is considered nothing more than 'treasure' to them,"

"That's just awful! Any lead on his disappearance?" She asked, as she would be worried for any child.

"Well, all wizards are to look for a lightning bolt scar on the boys forehead." Makarov told the woman, who nodded.

Luckily, Harry's shaggy hair had been hiding his identity for a good while. The child slept in his mother's arms, blissfully unaware... He wouldn't be discovered for a LONG time. And it was for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

After some time in Fairy Tail, Harry had began to change. His demeanour was vastly different from the time Erza had found him. Now he was bright-eyed and happy, while always maintaining his respectful demeanour. His scars had faded, and he had some meat on his bones! Erza couldn't be more proud. She carried him into the guild hall, which erupted in "Harry's!" And "Erza!"

He smiled widely and waved happily. "Hi!"

Erza grinned into the crowd and entered, setting Harry on the counter...only for him to be scooped up and cuddled by Mirajane. "Hi, Harry~!" She cooed gently. Erza sighed and smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Hi Miss Mira!" he said happily

"Yes, hello Mira." Erza agreed.

"Hello! Have you been a good boy Harry?" Mira asked, giggling. Harry looked back at Erza for assistance, and she nodded, so Harry nodded back.

"Mama says I've been a good boy." Harry replied happily.

"Then in that case...You get free cookies!" she said happily

Erza smiled as Mira gave Harry a cookie. "Yaay! Thank you miss Mira!" he giggled.

Erza smiled and sat next to him. "Can I trouble you to get me a small slice of cake?"

"Not at all Erza! But just a little. We gotta save it for Natsu and Lucy's thing they're doing." Mira replied.

Erza blinked. "Thing?" She asked.

"Yeah! Today is the-"

"ANNIVERSARY OF FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu's voice called.

Erza put a palm to her head. "How could I forget?"

Natsu broke through the roof while Lucy threw confetti. "You're paying for that roof, Natsu!" Makarov scolded.

Natsu didn't care, he was too busy forcing everyone outside to get the float ready. "C'mon, everybody, we gotta get this thing in gear!" He was shouting.

"The parade isn't for 8 hours!" Gajeel exclaimed

"Yeah, well, better to get it all set ahead of time, right?" Natsu replied, grinning broadly.

"NATSU DID YOU NOT START ON THE FLOAT?!" Lucy exclaimed

Natsu's eyes shifted. "Er..." The entire guild facepalmed. "Well, I mean, I was out on a really tough job, I'm sorry!"

"YOU'VE BEEN GOOFING OFF IN THE GUILD THIS WHOLE TIME, YOU DORK!" Lucy yelled

Natsu's shoulders sagged. "Sorrryyy..." he sighed.

Erza stood up immediately. "FAIRY TAIL GUILD! ASSEMBLE THE FLOATS!"

Everyone got right to it, not wanting to incur the wrath of Erza. Harry looked around, confused however. Erza lifted him up over her head and dashed off. "Mama, what's going on?" He asked.

"Today's a special day! We gotta celebrate!" she said

"Oh! Um...Celebrate what...?"

"Well, Fairy Tail has been around for a long time! So we're celebrating the day it was founded!"

"Oooh...The day it was made?" Harry asked.

"Exactly! Good job dear." she praised. Harry felt a swelling of pride in his little chest. He giggled, and reached down towards her. He wanted to be held in her arms! Erza smiled and obliged to his request. She rocked him back and forth as they went around back, where several members were building different bases for the floats. "Um...Mama, can I help?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course!" Erza smiled, handing him a very light paint can. "Go hand this to Elfman will you?"

Harry nodded obediently and toddled over to the large man. "I-I got this for you..." he said, tapping his foot.

Elfman grinned and accepted it. "Thanks, little man!"

Harry blushed, and felt pride well up within him. "You're welcome..." He mumbled softly. He then quickly ran back to Erza. "I did it, mama! I gave him the paint!" He said proudly.

"Good job sweetie!" she giggled, bemused. He smiled and hugged her leg, feeling very happy with himself. She sent him off to do very simple and not too tiring tasks, such as fill up water cups with Mira, take light paint cans here and there, and give mama Erza her daily hug quota. Yes...she set that to be a thing. She couldn't help it, he was too cuddly for words! Harry soon hit his sixty! Perfect! And Fairy Tail had been working their butts off, and had managed to crap out 3 mediocre floats in 4 hours. It wasn't great, but it would have to do for the time being. With four hours left to go, they continued to set to work on their last one. Well, the Men did. The females of Fairy Tail (And Harry) had set to work on the costumes and decorations. Erza was currently teaching Harry the proper method. "First you thread the needle..." she recited

Harry obediently did so. It was PERFECT. He and Erza were making a costume for Aunt Lucy! It was going very well, and he was so proud! Lucy had summoned Virgo to make the dresses as fast as possible. Virgo was working diligently. In fact, at blinding speed. While Harry was sewing he stopped for a second to look at Virgo...then felt a deep prick in his finger. He looked down to see that he'd stuck himself by accident with the needle! "Ouch..." He mumbled softly. It hurt a bit, but nothing he couldn't take.

Erza however, was paying attention, and caught his hand and turned it over. "Aww Harry...did you hurt yourself?"

Harry nodded. "But it's okay! It's not so bad! I...I had worse..."

Erza froze, lifted up his hand and gave his finger a little kiss. "Well, I'll make it better anyway." She told him softly.

Harry blushed as the pain...seemed to disappear. Mama's kiss made it all better! He giggled and hugged her around her belly. "Thank you mama!" He cheered. Erza picked him up and rocked him back and forth. They stayed, cuddling for a few minutes. Then Harry remembered what they were doing. "We gotta finish, momma."

Erza nodded, put Harry on her lap, and returned to sewing. "You're a very good helper." She told him, stroking his hair.

"T-Thank you mama..." he blushed.

She smiled mirthfully and kissed his nose. He blushed and hid in her breastplate. She just smiled and stroked his hair. They eventually had devolved into senseless snuggles, and Virgo worked overtime. Despite herself, the maid was smiling. Harry was an adorable one...Smiling, the maiden finished her work. "It is finished now, young one and red one." She said with a bow. "I feel that I made it the best it can be."

"Thank you, Virgo..." Erza replied sheepishly, a bit embarrassed over throwing all the work on Virgo's shoulders.

"Good job!" Harry replied earnestly. Virgo simply bowed.

"Thank you child." She said politely. Harry was handed the undershirt and pants for his costume. Erza grinned as she used her requip magic to summon a miniature version of the Heartz Kruz armor.

Harry blinked as he looked down at his new outfit. It came with a silver chestplate and a pair of navy blue pants. It was really, REALLY cool, and it made him smile widely. "Thanks mama!" He cheered.

Erza smiled and ruffled his hair. He was always happy to receive presents... "You're welcome Cupcake." Harry took one step in his new armor...and nearly fell due to weight. Luckily, his mother was there to catch him. "Oh dear...Is it too heavy?"

"N-No, mama, it's okay..." Harry replied, audible strain in his voice. Erza simply frowned.

"I don't think so..." She used her requip to get it to go away, then requiped it in front of her. They had to make it light, yet comfortable.. "Here...Let's try this one." She created for him a second armour, this one lighter and easier to carry around. This time when he stepped forward, he was just fine.

"Yay! Mama look I can walk!" he said, stating the obvious. Erza nodded and picked him up.

"Yes you can my darling.." Then she kissed the tip of his nose. "You'll be an excellent part of the parade, I just know it." She smirked, knowing the women in the audience would be gushing over her little boy like crazy.

With the sun beginning to set, and only an hour and a half left till the parade, Lucy rushed about on a sheet of paper, showing everyone the parade route. Harry felt a little uneasy about remembering the route, but Erza assured him that she would take care of that for him, so he didn't need to worry in the slightest. He nodded, and was carried on her shoulders while they set the floats into position. He nodded, and was carried on her shoulders while Fairy Tail lifted and set the floats into their appropriate areas of staging. The sun was setting, making the area orange. Harry smiled widely as he inspected all the hard work the guild members did together. It was so pretty! The floats were HUGE and very intricately designed, and the costumes were all very cool. The guild mates however were sweaty, exhausted, and barely energised... They were gonna have to push if they wanted to complete the parade well enough. Elfman, Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Harry and Gajeel were the only male members currently not looking ready to collapse, and they were less than pleased. "You call yourselves men?" Elfman said sternly. "Then stand tall and let's do this thing RIGHT!"

"Amen to that!" Natsu agreed with a grin.

"Let's do this guys!" Gray cheered, before a pebble hit him in the side of the head.

"CLOTHES GRAY!" Lucy's voice called.

"Gah!" Gray scrambled to get them back on.

Harry giggled softly and hugged Erza again. She stroked his hair in response. "Are you excited, dear?" She asked fondly. Harry nodded eagerly.

"Everything's awesome!" He cheered.

His enthusiasm was absolutely delightful, she decided, as she set him down so she could lift up one of the floats and readjust it. Harry watched with a smile as his mother lifted the heavy float effortlessly. She was really strong. He knew he was safe as long as she was there for him... Finally, the sun disappeared...and the world was enveloped in a darkness. The lights turned on through the city, and Ulzack and Bisca took up their positions for the fireworks. Harry found himself snatched up by Erza, who twirled him around and hoisted him onto her shoulders. "Now, it's time!" She said with a smile. She stepped onto her float and the floats began to move as the members beneath used their might. They looked out to see the hundreds of inhabitants watching eagerly. Erza smiled and looked up to Harry. "Smile and wave, dear. Smile and wave." She urged.

"Kay, mama!" Harry replied cheerfully.

He looked out into the crowd as explosions of fireworks filled the air. Uncle Natsu let out an explosion of fire that dazzled the crowd. Harry however couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed... But he's tough it out! He watched as Aunt Lucy had her key friends show off their powers. Uncle Gray was creating large snowflakes. His mama was even performing some cool tricks. Was there anything he could do? He shut his eyes and focused, trying to do something cool...something amazing! At first, nothing happened...then, the parade float they were on began floating. It was just a little bit, but enough to be noticeable. Erza noticed the floating float, then blinked in surprise before turning to glance at her adopted son. She saw the magic energy surrounding him, and smiled proudly. 'That's my boy...' She thought proudly. The crowd erupted in cheers, and Harry let the float fall, sweat on his forehead. He smiled and blushed at the praise. Erza held him up for everyone to see, and he looked down at the cheering crowd. They were looking at him and CHEERING.

"Look at him!" One girl said

"He's adorable!" Another called

"What's his name?" A blonde haired lady exclaimed

"Has anyone seen my glasses?!" Someone shouted.

Harry giggled and blushed, until Erza finally placed him down. "I'm proud of you." She whispered. "You've been so helpful today." Harry eventually just dissipated into intense blushing, hiding in her breast plate as the crowd watched. He was still smiling despite himself. The crowd was smiling and happy. So that was good, right? Right.

Soon, after several laps around the blocks, the show began to end. Bisca and Alzack joined hands, focused, and began to glow. The sky began to fill with multicolored Fairy Tail logo's as they performed their Unison Raid. Harry clutched Erza's hand and smiled widely at the beautiful sight. "It's so pretty mama..." He said in awe.

Erza picked him up and snuggled him closer as they watched the explosions light up the city, Sky, and sea. He pressed the side of his head against Erza's chest, enjoying the soothing feeling it brought him. Soon the fireworks stopped, and the crowd erupted into extremely loud cheers as the floats made their way back to Fairy Tail. The guild members were cheering and laughing up a storm over their successful parade float. "Oh man, that was AWESOME!" Natsu exclaimed. "Hey Erza, how'd you got your float to...FLOAT like that?"

Erza pointed down at Harry and calmly told them, "It is Harry who deserves all the credit." The guild was surprised...then they congratulated him loudly. Harry let out a small eep and covered his face, smiling brightly despite himself. Praise felt nice! He wanted more praise! So he'd have to be a good boy if he wanted to get it! He leaned against Erza, who kissed his forehead. "I'm VERY proud of you." She whispered softly. "Let's have a special dinner to celebrate, okay?"

Harry nodded up at her. With that, Mirajane, Lissana and Virgo set to work on a feast. Harry was thanking them all every chance he got, wanting to thank his new family for being so nice, and they all found it adorable. OUTRAGEOUSLY adorable. "T-Thank you uncle Natsu..." He whispered sleepily. Erza was carrying him around, taking him to whoever they wanted to thank.

Natsu grinned broadly and chuckled. "Heheh. Not that I'm complainin' or anything, but why're ya thanking me?"

"Y-You're cool..." He whispered. "A-And you helped save me..."

Natsu was taken aback...but he grinned happily soon enough. "Well then, no problem pal!" He replied, patting his head. "Heh, I AM pretty cool, aren't I?"

"Don't get a swelled head." Gray grumbled.

"T-Thank you uncle Gray..." He said to him as well, smiling cutely. Gray smirked.

"Hey, no prob." Gray replied with a shrug. "Thanks for the thanks, I guess."

Harry pointed at Bisca next, and Erza smiled, carrying him over to the exhausted woman. The greenette gave the boy a small smile and wave. "Thank you, Auntie Bisca." Harry said softly.

"No problem honey..." She grinned, holding out her arms for a hug. Erza handed him over and the two embraced, happily. After a few moments, Bisca handed Harry back to Erza. "Go on back to your mom now, dear."

"Bye Auntie Bisca..." He waved, and Erza carried him over to Lucy next. She was drained from summoning spirits, but lit up when Harry arrived.

"Awww, hi there, cute little thing!" She cooed in delight, reaching out for a hug, which Harry was all too eager to give.

She twirled him around happily and Harry whispered in his adorable voice, "thank you Aunt Lucy..."

Lucy's smile nearly tore her face in two. "Awwwww, you're welcome!" She cooed gently.

She kissed his temple happily and she felt him giggle. Out of all his aunties, Lucy was his favourite...but he still really loved all his aunties a lot... He loved ALL of his new family very much, and it made him feel a bit guilty picking favourites. So he decided to just pick them all as his favorites! He smiled happuly, then yawned loudly. Erza giggled and poked his nose gently. "Try to stay awake for supper, dear."

"Kay mama..." He whispered, sitting up. He couldn't help it...he'd been working all day!

Erza sighed and stroked his head. "All right. I'll wake you when it's time then." She assured him. "Have a rest."

Harry nodded and slumped back down, snoring softly against Erza's bust. Mira cooed. "He's soooo cute!" She whispered. Erza smiled softly and stroked his cheek.

"Yes...He is." An hour later, the room smelled of good food! The members who were still awake, dug in. Erza inspected the spread of delicious food and shook her son awake gently. "Harry...It's supper time."

"mm..." he stirred, moving around, trying to stay asleep. Erza smiled and shook him a little harder

"C'mon, dear. Don't you want to fill up your little tummy?" She cooed. He opened up his little green eyes and snuggled closer to her, and Erza stood up carrying him to the buffet. She set up his plate for him, and decided that she would feed him herself. She scooped up a spoonful of food. "Now open wide and say 'aaah.'"

"A-Ahhh..." He said quietly, the food entering his mouth. He chewed, then swallowed.

Erza continued to feed him more and more food until he asked her to stop, as his tummy was starting to hurt. She complied, burped him, then picked him up to take him back home. He laid flat against her, happy. It had been a VERY good day. He had helped his new family...He had thanked everyone...He had eaten good food...And his mama held him so much... They entered...then Harry realized they were in Lucy's house... "M-Mama..? Why are we here..?" "Your Aunt doesn't mind." She reassured. After settling into the chair, they saw Happy, Natsu, and Gray enter through various means, (Window and Chimney) and flop down in various positions on the floor. They were asleep before Lucy got home. She didn't have the heart to kick them out... Sighing, she made her way up to her bedroom and nearly stepped on Erza as she snuggled Harry.

"Aww...cuties..." She giggled. She stepped into her bedroom, and fell asleep on her cushy bed, not bothering to change


End file.
